The Ice Princess's Journey in the Land of Aaa
by ConstellationChild
Summary: Leaving her kingdom for the first time, the Ice Princess encounters many new things and new allies. Along her journey, will she be able to reclaim her humanity, and possibly even discover something more?


**I do not own Adventure Time or the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

"Cake? Cake where are you!?" she called out, frantically searching for her feline companion. Cake had been gone for far too long, unsettling the Ice Princess.

Having searched thoroughly in the Ice Kingdom, all she could find were penguins, snow golems, and the occasional polar bear. But no cat.

Frustrated, she cried into her arms against the throne chair, feeling so alone and scared. Within seconds a small paw pressed against her forehead. Ice Princess quickly snapped her head up, staring into the blue crystal eyes of Cake.

"What's wrong hun?" Cake asked, concern and worry lacing her voice. Since the Ice Princess could even remember, this cat had always been frozen in an ice glacier, her immobile companion for over hundreds of years. She couldn't recall as to how or why she had frozen Cake in the first place. The Ice Princess had figured she was dead, and didn't dwell on it very much. During the last hundreds of years though, the magic that had created Cake's frozen tomb appeared to have fused with the feline, the glacier slowly melting away to form perfectly around her body. Before long, Ice Princess eventually had an ice crystal companion following after her everywhere.

It was unusual to the Ice Princess. For so long she had been alone in her ice kingdom, having adjust herself to the isolation and the whispering voices of the frost. She had her penguins to keep her company of course, but they never really paid as much attention as Cake did. Just recently Cake had started to talk, which startled the Ice Princess to death at first. She hadn't heard a voice in so long besides her own. The influence of her magic probably allowed the feline to speak, sharing her knowledge with Cake.

Cake was quite the chatterbox when she realized she could talk. She told her of the discomfort in being frozen for so long, and her amazement as to what the world had become today. Cake even called her Fionna a few times, which confused the Ice Princess. Before she could even ponder on the thought, she would soon forget the next second, wondering as to what she was even thinking about, the voices soothing her.

Her days with Cake was…rather pleasant to be honest. It was nice to finally have a decent conversation with another intellectual being. As much as she loved her penguins dearly, they were boring to converse with. Ice Princess's once cold heart had warmed up to Cake, seeing her as a sister that she always longed for. Which was odd, because she never really had any desires to have a sibling before that.

The two of them were practically inseparable, always with one another. They even bathed together, much to Cake's discomfort, because she was still a cat after. Lately though, Cake had been wondering off to do her own thing with out Ice Princess, which greatly unnerved her. Cake would always reassure her when she spoke of her worries on the issue, telling her that it was nothing as Ice Princess would rest her head on Cake's lap, a paw brushing through her ivory hair.

She tried to believe it, she honestly did, but Cake's absence was getting longer and longer these days. Ice Princess would panic. She absolutely did not want to be alone again.

This wasn't her first time searching for Cake in such a frenzy. She had done it before many times, flying hastily across her kingdom. In all the times she searched for her, not once did she dare to leave her domain. The voices told her it was dangerous and would only expect pain and suffering. This frightened the Ice Princess. All she had known was snow and ice and the voices. What the world was like outside today, she couldn't even imagine.

"Cake….Cake!" Ice Princess cried, clutching onto her. She held her tight in her arms. "Why did you leave again? You were gone for so long!"

"Shh shhhh, it's okay baby. Everything's okay. I'm sorry I was gone for so long," Cake calmly said, petting Ice Princess's hair. She knew it was a bad idea to have stayed out for as long as she did.

Ice Princess cried further in her arms, her top getting surprisingly wet. She quickly calmed herself down, pulling back with wide eyes to see what was happening. It wasn't from her, that was for sure, so she turned to Cake.

"Cake…are….are you….melting?" she asked, eyes still wide. This could only mean one thing. "Did you go outside?!"

Cake's face tightened. She should have known that being outside of the Ice Kingdom for such a long period of time would cause her to melt a bit.

"Why Cake? Why?" she asked, her voice getting shaky again. "Why did you go out there?! It's dangerous out there!"

"Icy, please, calm down," Cake said, using her nickname. She knew that Ice Princess wouldn't be able to register that Fionna was her real name due to the tiara, so she called her Icy. Calling her Ice Princess all the time was too long and formal.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Ice Princess said, her voice raising in volume, anger rushing through her cold vein. She felt betrayed. "I told you before so many times that we can never go out there! Have you any idea how much harm you have caused yourself?! Without the ice and snow, we are nothing!"

Cake glared at Ice Princess. "We can not stay here and live in fear forever Icy!" she yelled, her tail standing straight up, the ice crystals looking like sharp daggers. This caught Ice Princess off guard a little. Never before had Cake ever really yelled back at her.

"Stop being a brat and look around you! You call this living? This isn't living Icy. The reason you're so messed up is because you've been alone for so long!" she continued, huffing a bit before calming herself down, looking Ice Princess seriously in the eyes. "I know this hurts Icy, but you did this to yourself hun. You've never seen the world that is out there, and I think it's about time you do. Fionna, the world out there…..it's beautiful…."

"Get out….."

"What?" Cake barely heard her, her ears perking up in attention.

"I said get out!" Ice Princess shrieked, ice spears forming around them as all the furniture suddenly started to levitate, spinning around the room violently like a tornado of frost. "Get out get out GET OUT!"

"Fi, I-" Cake stopped mid-sentence before an ice spear struck close to her feet. She jumped back in surprise, her wide eyes staring back at Ice Princess in shock. She couldn't see her face behind her long bangs. Her shoulders were shaking though, most likely rage.

Silently, Cake made her way to the window, looking back at Ice Princess sorrowfully one last time before disappearing from her sight.

Alone, everything collapsed back onto the ground, shattering everything and building a huge mess. Ice Princess slowly backed up into her throne chair and sat down, leaning her face into the palm of her hand for support. She was sobbing once more as the voices comforted her.

Night time eventually came, and Ice Princess watched the landscape before her as it was devoured by darkness. She touched the white glistening snow, listening closely to her surroundings. Nothing. All she could hear was howling winds that caressed her blue skin and the voices of the snow.

She looked pass the high snowy mountains, thinking about the terrain that awaited beyond them. Was it really as beautiful as Cake said it was?

Ice Princess shook her head, trying to rid of the thought. She didn't need Cake anyway. She was perfectly fine without her before. Besides, she still had her penguins….

Before she knew it, Ice princess was packing her stuff, carrying with her what she believed would be important on her journey. Looking to her table, she glanced at all the letters that were scattered across. They were the most recent invitations sent to her from various kingdoms. How they knew of existence, she would never know.

Reaching for the closest letter, she noticed that it was vibrantly pink against her cool colors. The invitation was decorated in gold linings and pretty cursive words. It appeared that this so-called Candy Kingdom, was holding a ball hosted by the prince himself, and she was invited. Ice Princess figured this would be the perfect place to start, and tucked the letter in her belongings.

Adjusting the old green backpack on her shoulders, she turned to look at her reflection in her self-made mirror. There, stood a young woman with light blue skin, her long white hair tied up in gold beads in a bun and pigtail combo on each side of her head, a tiara placed perfectly in the center, the ruby jewels reflecting beautifully. A white ribbon adored her neck, the strands flowing down to her ankles. She wore a dark blue strapless gown that formed nicely around her breast with red crystals designed together to resemble a star placed in the center of the dip on her top. The dress held snug to her curves, the skirt puffing out around the hips, reaching past her feet as the edges were roughly ragged, revealing her petit bare feet. If it wasn't for Cake, she'd never look this good.

Ice Princess grew sad at the idea of Cake and how she had rudely dismissed her. She really hoped that she was okay.

Standing at the ledge of her window, she looked pass her beautiful frozen kingdom and into the land beyond.

'It's now or never,' she thought, gulping. If she didn't act now, the voices would convince her to stay put, that all of this was just foolish. For once, she resisted, and taking the risk, she leaped.

* * *

**I based Fionna's Ice Princess design off of a picture off tumblr. The design is credited to that artist, whoever they may be, for I have sadly forgotten who. :(**


End file.
